


Batman

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this gif:<br/>http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mekjfbfNIx1rrf5qd.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman

When she looks at him and says ‘Stiles, You make a good Batman’ he just doesn’t know how to respond. 

Well actually, he wants to laugh right in her face, but then the look in her eyes tells him she really thinks he’s a good hero. He has a hard time thinking that. 

I mean, how can Stiles Stilinski be the hero when everyone else saves the day? He’s clumsy, a jabbermouth and hopped up on Adderall. How can he ever be the hero?

Fact is, he can never be the hero. Not with a friend like Scott, and a really mean and hurtful Alpha guy like Derek. Nope. Stiles Stilinski is doomed to be the insufferable side-kick.

But, as he looks down at Erica, he realizes that…maybe he is the hero, at least to this girl. 

The girl who had the crush on him before she turned into the kick ass scary she-wolf she is now. The girl who was so sweet, but oh so shy. 

He’s her Batman, and She’s his Catwoman. And he can be her hero, even if he can’t be anyone else’s.


End file.
